The Wolves of Fairy Tail
by cassidymag00
Summary: Two wolf slayer are invited to join Fairy Tail by Erza Scarlet. They join with their wolf parents and all four of them are stronger then all the s-class mages combined. Join them on their journey through Fairy Tail while making new friends on the way. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail all I own are my oc's and the most if the plot
1. Introducing Ash and A

Our wolves were mates. We trained and lived together. We were sisters to each other but not by blood but by becoming best friends real fast. We just clicked. We are wolf slayers and together we have the magical power of the strongest human mage saint. Although our main abilities are different we have the same abilities. Ashley's main power is music while mine is water. Our other abilities are telepathy, requip, small amounts of elemental magic, and metal bending. We were running freely when our parents, In wolf form, sneak attacked us. Ashley and I quickly transformed into wolves. Oh did I forget to mention that. Yeah Ashley and I can transform into wolves. Ashley fur is a deep purple. So purple that it almost looks like black. Her eyes are a bright emerald green. In my wolf form I have a light brown almost blonde coat with deep sapphire eyes. Our requip spaces were full of everything when we got them. We don't know how but were grateful because it means less money spent for us. Oh and Ashley can control blue earth and blue fire for the small amount of elemental magic I told you about. While water is my main I also control lightning and sky. Anyway back to the wrestling match. A and I quickly got the upperhand and started to roll around and wrestle with them. After a while we all started laughing. Once it quieted down we all sat as a group in silence looking up at the sunset. We transformed into our human forms while we were just sitting in silence. Suddenly my hearing picked up something unusual. I heard men talking about heading back to a guild. I jolted up and jumped into the trees with A following while our parents head back to the den. I started jumping from tree to tree to get closer. As we got closer the more dark magic I felt. I ended up above after a few minutes of jumping and found the source of dark magic. There was two men below us and they must use dark magic. They looked up and spotted us. They must of heard leaves crunch from the jumping. They both grinned perversely. A shudder crawled up my back and I am pretty sure one crawled up Ashley's back as well. When we jumped down from the trees one of them shot magic at us as an attempt to knock us unconscious. We dodged and I was able to decipher what magic he had. He had poison magic and his friend was still unknown. I looked at his friend to see him smirking and I started to feel pressure in the air around me. I started to pant slightly from the pressure because it is making it hard to breath. The guy lost his smirk and turned it was turned into a frown. Both A and I sprinted forward towards the boys to take them head on. We had the upperhand when a red head came out of the woods and used a big sword. She used the hilt of the sword and knocked both of them out while they were distracted with A and I. After she them she looked up at us and acknowledged our presence for the first time since she joined us. "Thank you for holding them off. My team and I were looking for them. They are the last two of a dark guild we were abolishing. My name is Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail. Who are you and what guild are you from?" She asked. "My name is Ashlynn," gesturing towards myself and now Ashley," and this is Ashley. Were not part of a guild, why do you ask?" I answer with a question. "I can sense you have a lot of magic power and you both look about 15. 15 is usually a little older than the average age a person joins a guild at," Erza responded. "We are 15," we said. Ashley and I started to laugh because we obviously didn't mean to speak at the same time it just happened. When the laughing died down Erza started talking again, "Well if you're interested you could join Fairy Tail." All of a sudden three people came out of the woods. Ashley and I tensed and we could tell that they knew we were tense. They probably noticed that our magic power level is high and turned towards Erza asking the unspoken question of who are they. Erza sighed and started speaking," Ashley, Ashlynn these are my teammates. The pink haired one is Natsu, the one without a shirt is Gray, and the blonde celestial mage is Lucy." When Erza was telling us Gray's name she sounded annoyed. Ashley and I relaxed and said our practiced greeting in sync."Hello, it is very nice to meet you." After our greeting I continued speaking, "Well Erza it was very nice to meet you and your friends but we must depart. Ashley and I will think and talk about what you have offered us. Hope to see you soon. Bye." Before they could speak we sprinted into the woods. Once we thought we were far enough away we transformed into wolves and ran to our den. We knew our parents returned because this happened quite often. What doesn't happen often is meeting mages from a guild and being invited to join. We needed to have a meeting with our parents. I'm nervous and excited right now. We arrived and transformed back into our human forms. I could hear Erza and her friends talking about us and leaving the east side of the forest. The opposite direction of where we are. Did I mention that wolf slayer hearing is ten times better than a dragon slayers. Our sense of smell and sight as well. We walked into the den and saw our parents cuddling. We sat down in front of them getting ready to have a discussion. "Papa, Mama we have something we need to discuss with you," said Ashley. "Hmm, What it is princesses?" Papa asked. "When taking out the dark mages like usual someone from a guild knocked them out before we could even use our magic. She invited us to join her guild and we wanted to talk to guys first because of the dangers involved," I wide eyes and tense posture told me they didn't expect what I said. Mama wrapped her mind around the idea and relaxed while starting to think about it quietly. Once both relaxed Mama started speaking, "You may join if you so wish but there are conditions. You have to wear one limiter of choice and we have to come with you." Ashley turned towards me and started a telepathic conversation, 'Ash, should we join? I mean it could be fun. The Natsu guy was a dragon slayer. We could mess around with them and have fun.' 'A, We will join if you want to. I am making this your decision,' I projected back to her as a response. Ashley nodded her head in understanding. She thought about it for a little bit before she started speaking, "Mama, Papa we would like to join the guild," Ashley said. "Okay but do you mind telling us what guild it is we will be joining?" Papa asked. We nodded our heads. "Fairy Tail," we answered together. Their eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and then started laughing. "You guys..will...fit in.. perfectly..there," Mama said in between fits of laughter. We looked at them quizzically then shrugged it off. We headed off to bed since we will be heading to Fairy Tail.


	2. Joining Fairy Tail

Ashley and I jumped up and out of bed at eight in the morning. I could hear Mama and Papa packing in their room. We decided that we should start packing. After we were done packing we headed into the kitchen where a delicious aroma was wafting around. Mama just finished cooking a delicious breakfast for all of us. Once we sat at the table, Mama sat the plates in front of us. We dug in but ate politely so we wouldn't get scolded. It is important to have manners or else you'll be rude and we didn't want that now did we. Once we all finished breakfast, we grabbed our bags and put them in our requip space. After that Mama and Papa carried in a box of limiters. I saw a silver chain necklace with a gem turquoise mixed with black crystal hanging off. I have seen a lot of people wearing these but i never found one I liked. I noticed that A took a gold chained necklace with four purple beads. Our parents put on five limiters each but I didn't pay attention to which one's they took. After picking out our limiters we headed towards the train station. When we got to the train station we purchased our tickets and boarded our train. So far everything is going smoothly and let's hope it stays that way. After a six hour train ride we arrived in Magnolia, home of Fairy Tail. It is four in the afternoon now so we decided to head towards the guild. When we arrived we pushed open the doors and ducked before a chair could hit us. We walked up to the bar knowing all eyes were on us four. "Can we see your guild master please?" I asked the white haired barmaid. She nodded and guided us towards his office. When we arrived at the master's office the barmaid knocked on the door. As soon as we heard a come in from him she opened the door. "Ah Mira, what can I do for you?" Master asked. So the barmaid's name is Mira. "Well these four asked for you so I guided them here. Now if you excuse me it is about to be rush hour and I can not leave Kinana to do that by herself," she excused herself. "Now what can I do for you four? Oh and right now I would appreciate it if you took off you limiters," says master. Once he said that we all took our limiters off. While A and I only had one limiter each out parents had five each. I then started speaking, "Hello my name is Ashlynn and beside me is my sister Ashley. Behind us are out parents Kayla and Takeru Wolfillia. My sister and I helped Erza Scarlet with her team's mission yesterday. Although unintentionally we helped and she thanked us. She also invited us to join the guild in which we had to talk to our parents about," Papa took over speaking after that, "We agreed under two conditions. One the had they had to wear a limiter of choice and two we had to come with these princesses." That finished our explanation of why we're here. I just hope that _HE_ doesn't find us. That would be a disaster. A broke me out of my thoughts when she started a conversation via telepathy with me,'You alright Ash? You've been quiet for awhile and you are never this quiet.' 'Yeah just thinking. Don't worry about it. I am pretty sure we are about to be asked a question,' I responded. As if by luck we came back to reality right when the master was about I ask a question. "Well thank you for helping my children and before you go downstairs and get your guild mark from Mira, Would you mind telling me what kind of magic you use?" He asked. A and I looked at Mama and Papa. They nodded at us giving us permission to tell. Masters face is gonna look funny when we tell him what magic we use. Wolf slayer magic is more rare than dragon slayer, devil slayer, and god slayer magic put together in the same category. So it would be a surprise when he finds out about having actual wolves in his office. I start to speak for the family, "My father is a wolf of the element water and my mother is also a wolf but of the element of music. While wolves can control all elements to a degree, they also have requip, telepathy, and the power to shapeshift from wolf to human when needed. My sister is a music wolf slayer and I am a water wolf slayer. Unlike wolves us slayer can only control a hand full of elements but we do have requip, telepathy, and can shapeshift from human to wolf when needed." I stopped and let A take over, "While I can control earth and the blue flame also known as hell's flame, my sister can control three elements since she is the water wolf slayer. Besides water she can use lightning and sky magic. Our requip space full of different armors, weapons, and outfits. Together my parents are as strong as you, Laxus, Gildarts, and Erza put together. That is probably equivalent to the first wizard saint. While my sister, Ashlynn, and I together are as strong as the strongest human saint. That would either be you or Jura of Lamia Scale." When A finished we all looked at master and his facial expression was priceless. He sat there gaping like a fish out of water. When he finally regained his senses enough to actually comprehend what we just told he asked, "What do you mean your parents wolves? Do you mean they are wolf slayers like you?" A an I shook our heads and started talking in sync, "No we mean their wolves. The wolves the myths are based on. More rare than dragons." We looked at each other and started to giggle. Somehow we talk in sync a lot without meaning to. Master then cleared his throat and we looked towards him. "Well to say I am surprised is an understatement. Come on I will introduce you to the guild." After that he lead us to the balcony of the second floor. His office is the first thing you see when you walk up the stairs. "Shut up brats," when he said that everyone turned and looked at him. I recognize Mira, Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu from yesterday and earlier. Master then continued, "Let's give the Wolfillia family a Fairy Tail welcome." Once he finished talking everyone erupted into cheers. As we walked down to Mira so we can get our guild stamps, I noticed everyone had happy spirits. It was as if they were carefree. When we reached Mira she had the guild stamp out and ready. Our parents got stamped aqua with a black outline on their upper arms. A got hers stamped on the right of her belly button in silver with with a gold outline. I got mine stamped on my right shoulder blade in black with a blue outline. A party started and lasted until everyone passed out. A and myself were the only awake. We saw our parents and made our way towards them. We curled up next to them purring in contentment and fell asleep.


	3. Erza VS Ashlynn

When I woke up my head hurt and my back ached. I looked around and saw few people were up. Mira was at the bar while master was sitting on top of the bar's counter drinking a pint of beer. Lucy and Erza were sitting at a table talking while Erza  
was eating a strawberry cake. No one else was either up or here. I slowly got up to join Lucy and Erza. When they noticed me stand up they said good morning while I just grunted in response. I have never been a morning person so some manners were  
excused until I wake up more. As I sat there Mira came up to me and asked if I wanted anything. "Could I get a chocolate milkshake please?" I ask. She hums a response which I assume is a yes. She then heads straight to the bar to make it for me and  
I hear Erza clearing her throat.I looked up when she started to speak, "So Ashlynn you never told us what magic you use?" I gulp and start to have a mental panic attack. Once I calmed down I started to talk, "I'll tell you later." They look  
at me quizzically before just shrugging it off. We then started talking about past experiences or in their cases missions. I looked over to my family and noticed Mama and Papa starting to wake up. I excused myself and walked over to them. When I got  
there they were stretching their muscles out and A was still sound asleep. I sat down and put her head in my lap. I then asked an important question, "Can we tell people about our magic?" They stopped stretching and looked at me like I was the most  
freak like thing on Earthland. I could tell they started to speak with each other through telepathy when their iris' changed color ever so slightly. Mama started to talk after five minutes of telepathy, "Ash, you and your sister may tell people if  
you like but if they ask about you father and myself leave that to us." I nod my head in understanding and started to run my fingers through A's hair. When she started to purr I chuckled a little bit. After about half an hour of her sleeping she woke  
up. Soon her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. She stretched a little bit and we stood up.I noticed more people awake or just got here. I can see Mira's siblings, the first generation dragon slayers, Gray, and Levy. Some of the other I don't know  
yet. I walked back to my seat across from Erza and Lucy knowing A is following me. I mean we go everywhere together. Were almost never separated. Mira came up to me with my chocolate shake. "Thank you Mira," I said. "No problem, now what  
would you like?" AMira responded with a question directed towards my sister. "Hmm, could I get a mint chocolate chip milkshake please?" A asked Mira and she just hummed her response. I was just sipping my milkshake when Lucy asked a question, "So  
see anyone you like yet?" I swear I died for minute because I was choking on my milkshake until A hit me on the back. I gulped air until I was breathing normally again. While I was taking in air selfishly A said her answer. She said no with a straight  
face. I took a deep breath and said, "No and don't misinterpret my choking. I started choking because your question surprised me. I thought you were going to ask what our magic is again." "Now that you say that what is your magic?" Lucy retorted.  
I start explaining our magic with A taking over a few parts. Once we finished talking Erza looked happy and Lucy has her jaw dropped in shock. "Close your mouth. You don't want a mosquito to lay its larva in there do you." Once I said that Lucy closed  
her mouth and came out of her shocked state. "I am a requip mage and I would love it if you would spare with me sometime," Erza requests. "I would love to but I don't know about A over here," I responded and A elbowed me in the ribs. I let out my  
breath because I wasn't prepared for the blow. All four of us laughed at that. When the laughter subsided A responded, "I would rather not. I am just back up for Ash because I don't enjoy fighting. So she takes care of it before it becomes a big threat.  
I much rather prefer playing music with my magic involved." I nod my head because that statement is true. I have little talent in music. I can not play an instrument but I can sing so I do my best to protect her. Pa, Ma, and A are who love me the  
most and I would do anything to protect them even if it costs me my life. My train of thought stopped when A nudged me a bit. I looked up and saw Erza and Lucy looking at me but I shrugged it off. I ask Erza, "How 'bout that spare?" Erza smiled while  
grabbing my hand and dragging me to outside behind of the guild. I sense the barrier around the place so we can go all out. "We put up a barrier around here so we can go all out. We have spares or duels out here quite often," Erza said as if confirming  
my thoughts. Erza and I stepped into the middle of the field and took five steps away from each other to separate ourselves. When turning around to face Erza I noticed the whole guild came out to watch. Happy, Natsu's blue exceed if I remember correctly,  
and some brunnette started a betting table. Once Erza and I were facing each other Master said the rules to a duel. I thought we were sparring not dueling. Oh well I can deal. Erza requipped into her blackwing armour and rushed towards me. I requipped  
my repulsor scythe. It has a long black handle with a teal blade. The blade also has black sparkles that you can see when the light hits it.(Pic in the media) It is by far my favorite weapon out of my collection. When Erza was about to hit me I blocked  
her with my repulsor and parried. She was surprised and jumped back before she was cut. While she was in the air I predicted where she was going to land and rushed there. Her eyes widened and she requipped her fang blade (Totally made up). I smirked;  
she fell for my trap. The repulsor scythe is something A and I made together. She has one just instead of a teal blade she has a purple blade. The repulsor scythe uses her sound waves and my water control to create visible sound waves that we  
can bend to create an attack. Almost like the rain women's water slicer but more powerful. The best part is it barely uses any of our magic; plus is one is using the scythe the other won't be affected by the drain. After I used the soundwave attack  
on Erza she was unconscious. I looked at A and saw her smirking like she just found out where the chesire cat lives. I walked over to Erza to see if she is okay. I hear her groan and sit up. When she looks up at me she smiles. "That was impressive.  
No one has been able to knock me a very long time. I do have one question though. Where did you get that scythe?" Erza asks. I smirked and looked over at A. She could hear what we were talking about and her smirk got even bigger. She  
jumped down from the balcony and walked over to where we were sitting on the field. She sat down next to me and we looked at Erza. Erza looked like a child in a candy store with no budget. "We made them," we said together while A requipped hers. Erza's  
jaw dropped and eye's sparkled. "We would be happy to make you one, " we finish saying, "We have leftover metal from our last project that used the same type of metal as these, but you would need to train with one or both of us to use the scythe.  
But be warned a unique power is in each scythe. We don't know what because it has to be unlocked its wielder. Mine has the ability to heal anything except humans. Ash's has the ability to control gravity within a mile of her if she so chooses to use  
the ability. Each unique ability has a limitation. Of course we didn't know this until we mastered the scythe. We call them repulsors. People have tried to copy our scythes but can never perfect them. You may have heard about it since you're weapon  
crazy and Levy as well since she is a bookworm. In books and for blacksmiths everywhere they are known as the forgotten scythe. While it's a mystery to everyone else we created them and mastered them. The council has approved them but left the creators  
blank under our request," A anwsered. While we were talking I noticed that most everyone went inside. The only ones still outside are the dragon slayers, master, Ma, Pa, Lucy, Gray, and ourselves. Everyone but Ma and Pa were still listening intently  
and stood with smirks on their faces. They are probably remembering when we showed them ours and when we gave them theirs. All handles are black but the blades are different. Ma's is pink with blue sparkles and Pa's is green with blue  
suddenly jumped up and hugged us while squealing thank you over and over again for about two minutes. When she released us and regained her composer she started talking, "Sorry about that but I would like that very much." "No problem, The metal is  
just wasting space in our requip pockets," I state. We all smile and walk back inside the guild. "We will work on your scythe tomorrow. It will only take half a day to make so for the rest of the day we can make a training regimen. It's going to take  
about a month to train and another month to master the scythe. You can not use the scythe in battle until you master it. Do you understand Erza?" A asked with an authoritative tone. Erza pouts for a minute and nods her head. We smile and start talking  
about what training is going to be like when we enter the guild hall.


	4. LaxLynn fluff

I sighed the rest of the day is going to be long. "Listen up, I'm not going to repeat myself. Ashley and myself are not to be followed, bugged, or in anyway contacted when we leave for Era. If we need you we will contact you. The magic council most likely  
wants to tells us something important or give us a mission. This is considering if it is about what I think it is," I spoke to the guild but murmured the last sentence to myself. Sadly there are three first generation dragon slayers, a second generation  
dragon slayer, and three other wolves/slayers, and Erza standing next to me. Ma, Pa, and A tensed while the others just had a look of confusion on their faces. A and I are Fiore's greatest s-class mages but only Ma and Pa know this. I need sometime to  
relax and calm down. I walk upstairs to the s-class only floor and only one other person is up here. Sadly it is the only second generation dragon slayer Laxus Dreyar. He raised an eyebrow at me and I turned around to show him my s-class mark in the center  
of my Fairy Tail mark. My mark is a decorative and yet dangerous looking silver 'S' in the center of my Fairy Tail emblem. A's is gold and in the center of her Fairy Tail emblem. Showing him was easy since I was wearing a pure black tank top and sports  
bra. I just had to move the straps. After a minute I fixed the straps, turned back around, and continued to a secluded and dark corner where I can hopefully close my eyes to relax and calm down. I sat down, put my feet upon the table, leaned back into  
the chair, closed my eyes, and let peace and serenity consume me. I was sitting there for about three minutes before I heard a chair scrape against the floor and footsteps walk towards me. I sighed again for the tenth time in the past hour. I cracked  
one eye open and saw Laxus looking down at me. I motioned for the chair across from me silently asking if he wanted to sit. He grunted and sat down. So I was going to interpret his grunt as a 'yes, thank you' like anyone else would say. I finally opened  
both my eyes and looked at him expecting him to say something. His usual stoic face has taken on a trait I know very well. Traits called nervousness or anxiety. Anxiety is just fear and fear is an acronym standing for false expectations appearing real.  
I wonder why he is so nervous. It's been like four minutes and yet he hasn't said anything so I raise my eyebrow at him like he did earlier. He takes a deep breath and finally speaks, "So, I heard you say 'if it's what I think it is.' What do you think  
it's about?" Now I know why he was so nervous. He just didn't know how to approach the subject. I sighed for the upteinth time today and respond with, "That for wolves to know and dragons and fairies to find out." That came out unexpectedly flirty. He  
chuckled which had a few heads craning up here. Namely Mira, Erza, and Master. Once he stopped chuckling he went back to being serious. "I got to say that's a new one but seriously what do you think your meeting with the magic council is about tomorrow?"  
He asked with genuine concern. My response, "Well Ashie, it's kinda personal to Ashley and I and I would appreciate you not telling anyone that doesn't have super hearing and can listen in," I paused so I can see him nod his head in agreement before I  
resume. "As I was saying it's a little personal. Our small pack of four used to be a small pack of five. My Pa's brother, my uncle, used to be with us. He is still alive just missing. He didn't teach anyone and was just there. We always hung out with  
him and played with him. He was the wolf of lightning. He helped me train my lightning magic actually. When A and I were both ten he started changing. A bad change, he started to leave for a week at a time and come back like he never left. When we were  
twelve and he was about to teach me lightning wolf slayer magic upon my plead to be able to protect all I love, his coat started changing from a dazzling blond to a dull gray. When he noticed one day he just ran away and we haven't seen him since. I think  
you would have liked him. His name is Haokah Wolfillia." The magic council has been trying to help us find him because we have done a lot for the council. The amount of times I have been cut, shot, or hit with magic would have killed most. If the guild  
knew about is the council would have a riot on their hands. I looked at Laxus and I see him shocked and pale. "Did I just voice my thoughts on the magic council?" I ask. He slowly nods his head. 'Shit' I mentally curse myself. It was starting to get really  
cold and I shiver. Unnoticeable by anyone without better eyesight than normal i.e. A dragon slayer. Sadly I'm sitting across from one. Laxus snaps out of his shock, pulls his prized black coat lined with fur off of himself, and puts it on my shoulders.  
It was so warm and smelled so nice. I snuggled into it even more than I already was. I mean come on the coat is huge. I started to feel tired and close my eyes. I hear Laxus chuckle again before I feel myself being lifted and placed on something soft.  
My head drops down on something hard. My heart slows down and my breathing evens out. I'm almost asleep before I hear Mira squeal, run over, and place a tray down. I hear a camera click and I snap my eyes open. Mira has a camera in her hand and hearts  
in her eyes. She runs off probably to develop the picture she took. 'If that picture ends up in Sorcerer's Weekly someones going to die,' I thought while externally growling. I hear Laxus chuckle for a third time today and I feel a rumble on my head.  
I lookup for where I am and see Laxus' face. I then look down to notice where I am sitting and I notice I'm sitting on his lap. I shrug slightly and curl back up ready to fall asleep . I'm still wearing his coat and it's so cozy. Before I close my eyes  
I notice what Mira brought up. She brought up double chocolate chunk cookies, my favorite. I quickly ate one and then closed my eyes. I felt Laxus' chest rumble in a chuckle before I fell asleep.


	5. Ashleys point of view

As soon as I saw Mira come running down stairs squealing LaxLynn I knew something was up. I walked over to Mira who was standing next to a lacrima printer(IDK if real) and she had hearts I her eyes. After a minute the printer stopped and Mira picked up  
what looked like pictures. She turned around and was now facing me. She looked surprised for a moment before she showed me the pictures. I joined the excitement that Mira was showing. The photographs were of my darling pseudo sister sitting almost asleep  
on Laxus' lap with her head against his chest while wearing his prized coat. The guild looked at us funny while we were both behind the bar squealing. Erza, Lucy, and Levy were sitting at the bar with questioning looks. Erza even stopped eating cake.  
We laid the photos out in front of them and now they have knowing smirks on their faces. Once the excitement left my body I sighed. 'Great, now Ash is going to train hard core tonight. Yippee!' I thought with exasperation and sarcasm. Earlier I heard  
Ash tell Laxus about our Uncle. If I heard them then I know Ma and Pa most of heard because their hearing is twenty times better. Wendy is in the infirmary organizing herbs and potions and Gajeel is sitting in a dark, quiet corner watching Levy so I know  
they heard about Uncle Haokah. While we were still talking to Erza just before Lahar and Yajima came in our parents told the guild about being actual wolves so I know they're not mad that Ash told him what she did but I can't help but feel a sense of  
dread. Something bad is going to happen soon. I ignored the feeling and joined the conversation. "So Levy do you happen to have a crush on a certain iron dragon slayer?" I ask knowing Gajeel is listening. I hear him choking on his iron and I see Levy  
blushing the same shade as Erza's hair. Mira snapped her neck towards Levy when she heard the question. She is now quietly and patiently waiting for an answer from the petite girl in front of me. Levy slowly but surely nodded her head for the universal  
sign that means yes. I looked towards Gajeel in my side vision and he was looking at Levy. He came out of his shock and a smirk was plastered there. I can tell that he is going to do something romantic to ask her out. The conversation soon ended after  
that. I walked upstairs to see Ash asleep with Laxus' coat still on her and her still on the said lap with her head on his chest. Laxus had his spiked headphones on his ears and was leaning back on the chair with his feet in the table. His eyes closed  
and they both look peaceful. I walked toward their table and very quietly moved the chair so I can sit. I moved so quietly and slowly I couldn't hear myself doing said action. I sat in the chair and relaxed. Once I sat Laxus cracked open an eye. Once  
he saw me he opened both his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows together as if wondering why I'm sitting here. I created a telepathic connection between us so we could talk and not walk up Ash because she is terrifying if woken up in the middle of her naps.  
'You know you guys look cute together. You do know Mira has been squealing LaxLynn for the past hour and a half right?' I shot at him. He blushed at the compliment and nodded yes at the question. He responded with, 'Yeah, I know. It's why I'm wearing  
my headphones. I figured she would come up with a ship name for Ashlyn and I as soon as she put down the plate of cookies. You're Lynn's sister right?' I nodded my head to the question and processed the information. 'I am. Why do you wanna know?' I ask  
and he started to look nervous. 'Well you see dragonslayers mate like dragons. They have one partner in their life. I think Lynn is my mate but I wanted to ask a question. Do wolf slayers mate like wolves and have one partner like dragons?' He asked.  
'Yes we do. Wolf slayers only have one mate like dragons. Actually mating is the same for both species except when a wolf marks you will be able to transform into a wolf like Ash and myself. You would also get one other element of magic to use. Ash and  
I already know all about dragon mating,' I explained. I started talking through the connection again, 'How do you know that your mate is my sister?' 'I can't stop looking at her. Ever since you guys walked through the doors I can't stop thinking about  
her. The way she is not afraid of doing her own thing and she doesn't care what others think about her is not only courageous but sexy. I find her completely endearing. My inner dragon is purring In content with her in my arms and when Lahar and Natsu  
went near her today I wanted nothing more than to rip them apart and claim her as mine. Gajeel told me about mating and I know that I told you what I think about her so now I'm absolutely sure that she is my mate.' He responds. That shocked me. Who know  
Laxus had a sensitive side under his hard demeanor. 'I'm only going to warn you once, but if you hurt her not only will I kill you but our parents, the guild, and Ash herself will kill you.' I said. I can hell gulped before he responded with, 'Wouldn't  
dream of it,' with that I ended our telepathic conversation. We sat comfortably and relaxed for another hour until Ash started to stir. I looked outside and noticed the sun starting to set. It's going to be a long night for Ash. She's going to train till  
all she can do is walk home before she passes out from exhaustion. After she passes out, me being the good sister I am bring her to her bed. Ash's eyes flicker open and she snuggles into the coat more. She looks up to look at Laxus and then across the  
table at me. Keep I ,I d she is still on Laxus' lap so this is adorable. All she need to do is half transform into her wolf form and it would be the cutest thing in Earthland. "A can you go ask Ma and Pa if the den is done yet? I wanna go train in a little  
bit but first I have to talk to Laxus," Ash asks me. I nod my head, get up, and go talk to our parents.


	6. Ashlynn's training

Ashlynn's Point Of View

Once I heard A talking to our parents I looked back up at Laxus. "Laxus are you comfortable?" I ask. I can tell he's relaxed and he nods his head. "Laxus, do you….um… know what a mate is?" I ask another question and he nods his head again. "Last question, do you know who your mate is? I know dragon slayers, like dragons, have a mate. It's the same way with us wolf slayers, so do you?" I ask anxiously. I know he's my mate but he might have a different one. He gives me a big heart warming smile and I can't help but smile back. "I do know who she is and where she is. She's small and looks fragile but she is anything but fragile. She is wearing my coat and sitting on my lap as we speak," he responds. My heart was starting to deflate as he started talking but as he finished my heart swelled with joy. I'm sitting on his lap and wearing my coat. I'm his mate. I started to feel giddy inside. He started talking again and I instantly listened, "So now I direct the question towards you. Do you know who your mate is?" I nod my head and respond with a flirtatious tone, "I do. He's big and muscled. He has a scar on his face as well as a prized coat that he doesn't let anyone but his mate wear. I'm sitting I. His lap with my head against his chest." His smile turns into a smirk. "Well aren't you adorable when you try to play my game. You're a little vixen aren't ya, Lynn." The last bit came out as a statement. I giggle and snuggle back into back into his lap. I'm facing a window and notice the sun start to set. I was so concentrated on my thoughts until A walked back to us. "Ash, the den's done so when you're done with training sniff us out. Oh and try not to overexert yourself again. I don't need you passing out in the living room again," she said. I nod my head agreeing that I'll try my best. Laxus' chest started to vibrate and I looked up at his face. He looked almost mad and I don't know why. "Laxus, are you okay?" I ask him. There was a pause before he responded, "You would overexert yourself training and pass out in your living room?" His voice dropped an octave when he was asking me that question which made it slightly menacing but I found it sexy. I shyly nod my head and try to hide my face in his chest. 'Thanks a lot A' I said sarcastically over our telepathic connection. She just smiled shyly and walked away. "Why would you do that? You could of died and never met me," Laxus whimpered out. "I told you the story about my uncle and that's why. I thought if I become stronger I could help him and protect my loved ones. I also thought I would not meet my mate. You know that there are a huge percentage that don't. My Ma and Pa were one of the lucky couples," I responded with a sigh. His hold on me tightens and his his head dips down into the crook of my neck. He took a deep breathe and I assumed it was to get a good scent of me. While I smell like a thunderstorm at the beach he smells like the lightning that goes on a hot day. We relaxed like for a few minutes longer before I knew I had to get to go train. "Laxus I gotta go train so can you release me?" I ask softly. He sighs, nods, and reluctantly does as I ask. I kiss his cheek and reluctantly give him his prized coat back. I'm not gonna admit it out loud but I really like his coat. It's so fuzzy and warm on the inside. The fur is so soft and and the fabric on the outside is silk like. It's my dream jacket. "Thanks Laxus. See you tomorrow," I practically sing as I leave slowly heading towards a water source hidden from public view. I found a lake in the middle of Magnolia's forest by just following the river from the center of town northward. I sat at the edge of the lake with my shoes off so I can get a feel of the water's temperature. After a few minutes I stood up to practice a few of my more basic spells before I meditate. I start with levitating water. I then use the levitated water to use water slicer on a couple of the rocks and trees. After water slicer I summon a bit of lightning and condense it into a ball. I then toss it at the boulder across the lake. The boulder was about a quarter of a mile away. The lightning condensed ball hit its target. I then move onto summoning a wind barrier around myself. I keep this spell up while I meditate so no one can bother or harm me. I sit down at the lake's edge but not touching the water this time. I sit with with my legs crossed in front of me, hands on my knees, back straight, and my eyes closed. I usually meditate for a few hours expanding my magic while keeping up the barrier. Tonight instead of my usual seven hours of meditation I'm just going to do three. I don't want to worry Laxus. I know Laxus is watching me. Before I summoned my wind barrier I took a deep breathe and I got a whiff of his scent from just behind the tree line of the lake to the east. It was quickly coming to an end of the second hours when I sensed movement in front of me. Time left of meditation thirty minutes. I started to reel my magic back into myself after expanding it. Time left ten minutes. I started to gain my senses back. Time left five minutes. I started to weaken my wind barrier. Three hours up and I open my eyes. I lift my arms above my head to stretch them and my back as well. I straighten my legs take off my shoes and place my feet back into the water. I can tell Laxus is sitting behind me right now. I lay back and place my head on his lap. He looks down at my face and gives me a gentle smile. He slowly starts to play with my hair and I relax even more. "How long was I training?" I ask him. "I would say around four or five hours," Laxus says. I hum an okay and close my eyes. Laxus running his fingers through my hair is really relaxing. I'm relaxed so much I slowly start to fall asleep as we just sit.


End file.
